Petrovism
founder of Petrovism.]] Petrovism (Dorvish: Petrovismus) also known as Dorvish Communism (Dorvish: Dorvisch Kommunismus) was the official ideology of the Communist Party of Dorvik. Founded by the revolutionary first General Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik Raymond Petrov, Petrovism advocates tenants of socialism, communism and moderate policies. Petrovism was founded as the official ideology of the CPD in the early 3000's. As of 3135 only the Communist Party of Dorvik followed Petrovism. Military Petrovism advocates a strong, centralized military without it interfering with politics. As seen in Dorvik, the Armed Forces of Dorvik has become a government institution that is well respected by both the people and the government. Petrovism also adheres to the tenants that the military is a safeguard against autocracy or totalitarianism, and is the protector of the people in all cases unless the people are frenzied into revolution. Civil Rights Petrovist tend to be more conservative and restrictive on the idels of civil rights, Petrovist seek to quell rebellious or seditious activity by people, groups or parties if they pose a significant danger to public safety of government efficiency, the nation or the national identity of the nation. Centralization, Government Size & Responsibility One of the tenants of Petrovism is that the government is highly centralized, leading to an efficient and quick reaction bureaucracy. A highly centralized government is typically larger then most therefore Petrovist believe that a large government is necessary to properly govern. Petrovist believe that the government is responsible for the people living under it's rule however feels that people should be responsible for themselves while adhering to the national values. Ecology Petrovist are concerned with protecting the environment and Terra's natural beauty. Despite it's wish to see industrialization of many areas to increase jobs, the green base of the belief is very strong. Many Petrovist subscribe to protecting the environment and it's way of nature. Foreign Relations Dorvik First, Terra Second. Is a motto that Raymond Petrov first stated at the 3rd Party Congress of the Communist Party of Dorvik, way before Petrovism was a sustainable political belief. Petrovist believe that everything that is going on in the nation must be handled before they can turn outward and look to help or get involved in others affairs. Petrovist are ultra-nationalistic. Economic Policy Despite it's name and tenants the Communist Party of Dorvik is moderately different on their economic policy. According to Petrovist the only industries that must be owned by the government are the defense industry and some vital industries that can co-exist with privatized industries. Petrovist are realistic in that an entirely state-controlled economy does not work and has failed in the past. Petrovist are known as State Capitalist as the highest echelons of industry are government owned while moderate private ownership is allowed. Morality, Ethics and Religion The Dorvish people and religion are deeply embeded with each other and despite the atheist tenants of Communism, Petrovist are neutral on the issue, favoring neither side because of the people's deep love of their religion. Petrovist believe firmly in the Dorvish Junker values. Category:Communist Party of Dorvik Category:Political ideologies